1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of apparatus and methods for determining and treating cognitive disorders including attention deficits and/or cormorbidities, treating attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder, and/or conditions with attentional impairment such as autism spectrum disorder (ASD), anxiety, depression and epilepsy.
2. Background of the Art
The co-pending and priority applications disclose apparatus and methods for determining and treating cognitive orders using an interactive system of graphics and sounds employed on a plurality of wireless sensors that each contain accelerometers, Bluetooth/near field transducers, LCD screens, buttons microprocessor and wireless input-output means for communicating to a base station. The sensors are commercially available as Sifteo cubes, hereinafter “cubes”, whereby a patient is prompted to play a game that has predetermined activity. The player must manipulate the cubes in response to stimuli and direction. His ability to do so is affected by and indicative of cognitive disorders. The cubes communicate to a base station where the data is recorded and analyzed statistically to determine whether the patient may be suffering from a cognitive disorder. Similarly, the cubes may be programmed with games and or other activity that causes the patient to engage in activity that may treat a diagnosed cognitive disorder.